gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Rukuriri
Rukuriri is an secondary character in both the anime and the movie. Profile Rukuriri is a student at St. Gloriana Girls Academy, as well as the tank commander for one of St. Gloriana's Matilda Mk.II. She has been served in every single match St. Gloriana has been depicted in, in both the anime and the movie. Description Rukuriri is a girl of medium height, with brown eyes and long brown hair tied in a braid over her left shoulder. She has been seen wearing the St. Gloriana Sensha-dō uniform, and presumably wears the school uniform outside of battle. She wears a black hairpin on the right side of her head. On one occasion, she visited Ooarai and wore the uniform for that school. Personality Rukuriri is a fairly competent member of the St. Gloriana Sensha-dō team. She is able to engage and pursue the enemy, though is sometimes constrained by the slow speed of her tank. During the match against Selection University, she survived until the very end, when she was taken out by one of the members of the Bermuda Trio, swearing all the while. She may also harbor favorable feelings towards the Ooarai Sensha-dō team, as she was one of the St. Gloriana reinforcements for the Ooarai Compound Team. Rukuriri can be slightly arrogant and outspoken at times, as seen when hunting down Duck Team (and Fukuda in the movie.) When confronted with danger, her defensive mechanism is to duck into her tank and button the hatch, not unlike how a turtle retreats into its shell when confronted with danger. Has a bit of an antagonistic relationship with Duck Team, calling them "fools" on several occasions, though ironically its always her being tricked. She has described herself as being calm and composed. Background Rukuriri was first seen during the practice match against Ooarai, bowing to her opponents at the beginning of the match. In this match, her tank was number 05. She took part in the initial encirclement of the Ooarai tanks, and chased them into the city. While looking for the enemy, she opened the hatch and leaned out of her tank for better situational awareness. This allowed her to spot the lights of a parking garage being opened. She presumed that one of the tanks was hidden inside, and lined her tank up to face the entrance, commenting on the lack of intelligence of whoever decided to hide in such an obvious spot. Ironically, Duck Team's Type 89B was actually hidden in the parking lift behind her, which she didn't realize until she saw their reflection in the mirror of the garage. She looked behind her, and to her horror discovered a tank aiming directly at the Matilda's rear. She ducked into the tank at the exact second Duck Team fired. Fortunately, the rear armor of the Matilda II was strong enough to dissipate the round's effect. As soon as the smoke cleared, she annihilated the Type 89B. She was later taken out by the Panzer IV towards the end of the match. In the movie, she was in one of the four tanks holding out in a golf course during the Chi-Ha-Tan/Ooarai vs. St, Gloriana/Pravda exhibition match. Her tank was the only surviving Matilda after her position was barraged on all sides by the Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan tanks. She later proceeded to chase Duck Team and the last surviving Chi-Ha-Tan tank through the Ooarai streets, where she once again lost their trail. Noticing the flashing light of the same parking garage where she was ambushed during her first battle in Ooarai, she moved in and took up an identical position. However, she reversed the Matilda's turret, anticipating Duck Team's appearance from the rear. Whilst her prediction is correct, Fukuda's Type 95 Ha-Go turned out to be hiding in the parking garage, and ambushed Rukuriri again, ironically from the front this time. Rukuriri commanded the Matilda II that was sent to reinforce Ooarai against the thirty-tank strong Selection University Team. Joining Team Dandelion alongside the other St. Gloriana tanks, she became bogged down in an inconclusive long range duel out on the wetlands. Later in the theme park, she started off defending the eastern utility gate, although the team was forced to retreat. For the majority of the fight in the theme park, she supported Darjeeling and the Saunder's Tanks in facing off against the T28 Super Heavy Tank. After the T28 was defeated, Rukuriri rendezvoused with the remaining heavy tanks and attempted to intercept the Bermuda Trio before they could regroup with Alice. Rukuriri attempted to ram the Pershings, but her tank is evaded and knocked out for her efforts. Trivia *She was initially unnamed in the anime, but was later named in the movie booklet. *Her fan made name is "Uroshi-da!" or "Behind us!" due to her infamous line in Episode 4. *Rukuriri is a type of Kenyan tea. *Her hairs seems to became dark between the greetings in Episode 3 and her later appearance in Episode 4 in the parking lot. Gallery Girls-und-panzer-5018-12.jpg|Rukuriri just before the training match against Ooarai (far right girl) St.Glo backup.png|Rukuriri reinforcing the Ooarai Compound Team Rukuriri Side Portrait.png|Side portrait. Rukuriri Taunt.png|Rukuriri taunting Duck Team. Buttoning Up.png|Rukuriri buttoning up after she realizes that she was going to be fired upon from both sides. Saunders and St. Gloriana Victory.png|Rukuriri as seen on the far left. Category:Tank Commanders Category:St. Gloriana Girls' High School Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Characters